


A mother's expectation

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Because we need more pregnant! Geralt fic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Geralt is pregnant, Grumpy Geralt, Jaskier is a sweetheart, M/M, Mentions of morning sickness, Mornings, Mpreg, Romance, Short One Shot, non Canon, tooth rotting stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaskier kissed him once more without even more tenderness moved by the fact that Geralt talking about his feelings and dreaming of a beautiful voice that was not yet born.
Kudos: 86





	A mother's expectation

**Author's Note:**

> I prefer to write angsty stuff but couldnt resist to write this.
> 
> Unbetaed,English is not my first language  
> Very short

To succeed and survive a witcher could never experience emotions and attachment to anyone or anything. That always meant that you are weak and weakness usually leads you to risk your life or dying protecting the one you love. 

Those rules stopped applying to Geralt a couple of years ago when a certain bard arrived in his life. It was impossible not to love Jaskier, from his blue and honest eyes that still shined from the admiration he felt towards the witcher that gradually turned into affection and then loves.

The bard had gotten up first, which was strange considering that the previous night, just after the witcher arrived from one of his commissions, Jaskier was at the reception of the inn playing and singing for coin until very late.

" I am terribly sorry for waking you up to my love. I forgot that your hearing is ten times the one of a dog. Even an ant fart can wake you up easily" Geralt let out a hearty laugh and that was something even stranger for the bard than finding a golden dragon. Geralt looked beautiful, out of this world laughing with his usually feral, yellow eyes all softened.

"Sweet Melitele!, I have made you laugh. I'll write it down in a song. It'll be a masterpiece, you'll see. 'The day Jaskier made the grumpy Geralt laugh' I'll call it and it would be a success like everything I do" 

"The title lacks substance" Geralt replied with the same tone he used to criticize Jaskier singing.

"Well thank you Geralt, your constructive criticism is always welcome" Jaskier stated as sarcastic and he could be. The witcher needed to be more humble, less direct and appreciate his hard work as everybody else did.

"I feel nauseous " Geralt stated, pinching the bridge of his nose Jaskier put his lute aside, sitting down next to him. 

"Put your pretty little head in my lap, honey." The bard suggested and even though Geralt thought that wouldn't help he did it anyway.

"Hmm"

"How do you feel?" Jaskier asked him, momentarily taking him out of his current foggy state.

"Better," Geralt said suppressing a yawn.

"My mother used to say that when someone experienced such atrocious nausea the baby was going to be born with a full set of hair." There was a moment of silence and Jaskier thought the witcher was asleep but he wasn't. 

"Nausea in my case is stronger than in a normal pregnant human being, as a result of my mutations, not because our baby will have less or more has hair." Geralt grunted.

"And hopeful me though that because you laughed at my joke that your mood could improve " Geralt turned to his side facing Jaskier, expecting another comeback from the bard but he was silently playing with the witcher's hair. 

"I am sorry Jas" The witcher apologized. To show the bard that he was sorry he kissed the hand that Jaskier was stroking his hair with. 

"I hope you have it, how beautiful our little one will look with moon-coloured hair.Oh I will always braid it as I do with yours." The witcher turned to the bard and kissed him, first because it had been a long time since he had done so and secondly the bard had too many beautiful things to offer even when he was behaving like a tool.

"Do you think he or she will write songs for me?

"Endless my dear you are his mother and that is the first muse one has and the one you love and cherish the most." The Bard answered him with a wide mischievous smile.

"I feel that I love him and I haven't met her. Is that destiny?

Jaskier kissed him once more without even more tenderness moved by the fact that Geralt talking about his feelings and dreaming of a beautiful voice that was not yet born. 

"I love him too, even more than myself. But that also happens to me with his dear, moody mother" A playful wink, another kiss and he decided not to go out, to stay there with the witcher embraced, being so much his own, so close to each other. 

"Stop referring to me as a mother, it's weird." The witcher objected quietly. He wasn't upset, Jaskier knew from his tone and body language. He wanted to tease the witcher, make him laugh and deep down because he knew that deep down the older man loved his playfulness.

"To me its the greatest honor anyone can have" Jaskier stated, the witcher had no choice but to agree with him.


End file.
